r5familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American teen actor, singer and dancer. He is best known for portraying Austin Moon on the Disney Channel television series Austin & Ally, and performs in his family band called R5 with his brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, his sister Rydel Lynch and the family's best friend, Ellington Ratliff. Early Life Ross Lynch was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado, the second youngest of five siblings. He was educated at home from the fourth grade. He learned to play guitar and piano and to sing. He is also the cousin of Derek and Julianne Hough. Ross and his family moved to Los Angeles, California in 2007 to allow eldest brother Riker to pursue his dreams in the entertainment business. While in Los Angeles, the Lynches met family friend, and current band member, Ellington Ratliff at a local dance company. Career Ross was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel television program, Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. In early 2012, Lynch began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. He is playing the role of Brady, the male lead in the film, which is directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and is set for release in 2013. Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, and is learning to play violin. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California. He has been on So You Think You Can Dance, and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as Grapple, with Anton Troy. In 2009, he appeared in the Kidz Bop music video, Let It Rock. Ross Lynch plays rhythm guitar and is one of the lead vocalists in the band R5, which also consists of his three elder siblings and a friend of theirs, Ellington Ratliff. In 2010, R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock" consisting of songs written primarily by his brothers Riker and Rocky along with his sister Rydel. In April 2012 R5 announced via the band's website that they had signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour in May. R5 also announced during late summer of 2012 that they will be coming out with a full length album sometime next year. Lynch has also recorded several songs for Austin & Ally.These songs include Can't Do It Without You, Double Take, Break Down the Walls, A Billion Hits, Not A Love Song, It's Me It's You, Better Together, and Heard It On The Radio. At some R5 concerts, full songs from Austin & Ally, have been sung by R5. Trivia *Ross is 18 years old. * He was born on December 29, 1995 and is the second youngest Lynch. *He stars as Austin Moon in Disney Channel show, Austin & Ally. *Ross and his best friend, Laura Marano are rumored to be dating, even though Ross had told fans and magazines that he and Laura were close friends and nothing more. *His favorite color is yellow and his lucky number is 32. *He is an adrenaline junkie. *He can play piano, drums, guitar and bass. He is currently learning to play violin. *Ross is described as 'crazy' by most of his friends and family.